Специальный выпуск новостей
by akrill
Summary: Мы ведем свой репортаж из зала суда Олбани, Нью-Йорк, где через час состоится закрытое слушание дела девочки-убийцы... AU


Но те, на кого поднимал я свой мстительный меч,

уже не загубят ничью беззащитную жизнь.

(с) М.Семёнова

«Мы ведем свой репортаж из зала суда Олбани, Нью-Йорк, где через час состоится закрытое слушание дела девочки-убийцы...»

Звучит довольно пафосно, хотя по сути и верно. С другой стороны, как еще они могли ее назвать? Девочка, которая вырезала под корень наркосеть, накрывающую с десяток северо-западных штатов? Нет, прозвище каждого серийного убийцы должно быть коротким и звучным, пробирающим до дрожи.

«...по свидетельствам полиции, среди ее жертв были не только мужчины, но и женщины, и даже дети...»

Жертв. Среди тех, от кого она очистила землю, не было жертв. Как не было и детей. Были убийцы, насильники, наркоторговцы, похитители, садисты разных возрастов и обоих полов. Малолетние шакалы развлекались не хуже взрослых, упиваясь вседозволенностью.

«...взгляните на эту фотографию – разве можно себе представить, что через несколько лет эта милая малышка станет серийным маньяком-убийцей...»

Где они достали ее фото? Ведь она постаралась уничтожить все свидетельства прошлого. Должно быть, из частной коллекции – обычная повседневная съемка, ставшая внезапно частью сенсации. Болезненное напоминание о том, что она потеряла.

«...а теперь посмотрите на нее сейчас, – камера поворачивается к сидящей на скамье подсудимых девочке-подростку. Мешковатый красный комбинезон, рассчитанный на взрослых, полностью скрадывает фигуру, голова наклонена вперед, руки расслабленно лежат на коленях. Изображение приближается, и зрители видят спокойное лицо, полуприкрытые веки, неподвижный взгляд, направленный в пол. Вся она – воплощение отстраненного равнодушия. – Ни жалости, ни извинений, ни раскаяния. Она не произнесла ни слова с момента ареста и покалечила психолога, пытавшегося до нее достучаться...»

Стучал, стучал – и достучался. Психолог хотел получить хоть какую-то реакцию и перешел границу. Высокомерный мудак оскорбил ее родителей своим возмутительным предположением о домашнем насилии. Наручники, сковавшие руки, прикрепили к столу, но вот рот у нее был свободен. После нескольких ударов шокером понадобился укол, чтобы разжать сведенные спазмом челюсти и вытащить руку психолога у нее изо рта. Два пальца так и остались лежать на столешнице. Больше с ней разговаривать не пытались.

«...сотни людей погибли от ее рук, сотни жизней были разрушены...»

Забавно, если кто-то убьет ее, то количество убийц останется прежним, а вот сама она уменьшила это число на несколько сотен. Не говоря уж о тех, кто не станет наркоманом, не убьет за дозу и не уничтожит нормальную жизнь своей семьи и других людей. Спасенными ею людьми можно заселить небольшой городок. Хотя и убитыми тоже.

«...ожидать подобных зверств от ребенка, выросшего в благополучной семье, воспитанного парой ученых...»

Отец был наследником неплохого состояния и выбрал это направление для изучения в большей степени потому, что оно давало возможность находиться подальше от семьи, при этом не «позоря фамилию». Для матери археология была призванием и первой любовью. Звучание мертвых языков завораживало и окруженного древностями ребенка. Первое ее слово было на санскрите.

«...свобода и вседозволенность. Если бы она училась в обычной школе, несомненно, садистские наклонности были бы выявлены на ранней стадии...»

Она объездила с родителями половину мира. Самую древнюю и бедную половину. Сегодня каталась на альпаке, через пару месяцев бегала наперегонки с местными ребятами по пыльным улочкам предместий Саккары, а через полгода слушала, как читает Тору старый Ицхак. После обязательной утренней «школы» с родителями она была предоставлена сама себе и находила в округе занятие по душе. Мало кто из взрослых отказывался объяснить улыбчивой пигалице, чем он занимается, и зачем это нужно, и почему именно так, а не иначе... У нее было хорошее детство. И это помогло ей выжить, когда два года назад детство кончилось.

«...выставили на продажу родовое поместье, в котором почти не бывали из-за работы, и собирались переехать всей семьей в Латинскую Америку для изучения наследия инков...»

Это все из-за нее. Слишком красивая, слишком умная, слишком дерзкая – она привыкла к тому, что ей все дается без особого труда, и, ни разу не сталкиваясь с настоящей угрозой, не признала ее за фасадом улыбки. Он легко общался со всеми и, казалось, знал каждого, и ей стало любопытно. Он не принял ее всерьез, отмахнувшись, как от капризного ребенка, и она закусила удила. Она ошиблась, привлекла внимание опасного человека, который был уверен, что красивые и интересные вещи должны принадлежать ему. Он был согласен взять ее в жены, и вариант отказа не рассматривался. Отцовской фамилии оказалось недостаточно против влияния наркобарона, а сбежать они не успели.

«...не справился с управлением на горной дороге. Автомобиль только через трое суток обнаружили с вертолета...»

Она видела кадры из новостных сводок, помнила ту дорогу. Отец всегда притормаживал перед этим поворотом, да и чтобы пробить ограждение требовалась значительная скорость, и тогда автомобиль нашли бы дальше, а не под самой трассой. Она не удивилась, когда именно он оказался «опекуном, разыскивающим бедную потерянную сиротку, шокированную трагической гибелью родителей». Этот публичный наглый ход вместо того, чтобы разозлить или напугать, неожиданно успокоил ее – чтобы справиться с опытным игроком, ей понадобится холодная голова. Тогда она и разработала свой план мести.

«...исчезла без следа. Поиски не увенчались успехом, хотя ориентировки были разосланы по...»

Она привыкла к смене мест и окружения и одинаково свободно чувствовала себя и на светском рауте с семьями старых фамилий, и под мостом с беспризорниками. Прибившись к школьной автобусной экскурсии, она незамеченной выехала в соседний штат, а после почти пяти часов скитаний по далеким от центра улочкам большого города ей посчастливилось найти подходящего человека - владелицу небольшой пекарни, женщину с суровым морщинистым лицом и яркими глазами. Выслушав правдоподобную ложь, та с сомнением хмыкнула, но согласилась обменять утреннюю помощь с готовкой на койку в задней комнате, завтрак и символическую плату.

«...приняли за передел влияния между наркокартелями или войну банд...»

Она начала с малого – с улиц. Следила, собирала информацию, становилась своей. А потом стала убивать. Боже, благослови Сэмюэля Кольта за то, что уровнял сильных и слабых. Когда-то она наловчилась успешно проникать даже в кабинет деда Ксавьера, и оружейный магазин поддался со второй попытки. Она была достаточно незаметной и безопасной с виду, чтобы подойти близко, и достаточно быстрой, чтобы успеть выстрелить в голову. Самым сложным оказалось заставать их поодиночке и незаметно ускользать с места преступления. После первых убийств стало сложнее – виновника искали, – и она перешла с пистолета на яд. Древние были весьма искусны в данной области, и порой в научных трактатах встречались довольно подробные инструкции, а пользоваться духовой трубкой ее давным-давно научил один чероки. Девочка с палочкой в руках вызывает меньше подозрений, чем девочка, прячущая руки в карманах. Она была осторожна и терпелива, она училась и наблюдала, она упорно и планомерно шла к своей цели.

«...сотворить все это самостоятельно и полиция до сих пор продолжает поиски сообщников, которых...»

Да, она не смогла бы справиться одна, и погибла бы в первый же месяц. Теперь-то она понимает, что ее уверенность в собственных силах хоть и не была пустой, но все же граничила с самоуверенностью и глупостью. К счастью, она была не одна, с ней была ее сила. В первый раз это случилось во время охоты за третьей жертвой. Пистолет дал осечку, щелчок в предутренней тишине прозвучал ужасно громко, и она едва успела спрятаться за мусорным баком до того, как распространитель обернулся. В тот день все могло и закончиться, ведь от огнестрела бежать бесполезно, а защититься ей стало нечем. Все ее нутро восставало против того, что, возможно, придется сделать, чтобы выбраться из этой ситуации живой, и она страстно пожелала остаться незамеченной. Когда нарк просто прошел мимо, кинув в ее сторону взгляд, достаточно цепкий, чтобы заметить скрючившуюся в темном углу фигуру, она едва не окликнула его.

«...сомнения в причастности к прочим преступлениям, ведь явных свидетельств нет, но и одной лишь записи...»

Сила ее желания могла делать ее незаметной не только для людей, но и для камер, хотя сама она продолжала себя видеть. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем она разобралась, что для успеха нужно сконцентрировать на этом все свои мысли и эмоции, и малейшее отвлечение рассеивает иллюзию ее отсутствия. Невидимость стала первым, но не единственным проявлением ее особых сил. Теперь, вложив в свое желание достаточно сильное чувство, наполнив его устремленностью к цели, она могла не только оставаться незамеченной, но и найти определенного человека в большом городе, ощутить отношение к ней окружающих людей, заранее почувствовать опасность, выяснить что-то даже у того, кто готов молчать под пытками, и запугать человека до мокрых штанов и сумасшествия одним прямым взглядом глаза. Лучше всего работали гнев и ненависть, сосредоточившись на двух эмоциях разом можно было переходить от одной к другой, сохраняя непрерывную концентрацию. И чем ближе была окончательная цель, тем ярче и сильнее становились эти чувства, позволяя ей дольше применять свои особые умения.

«...стрельбы в центре закрытого поселка. Прибывшая на место полиция обнаружила сидящую на крыльце пробитого пулями особняка девочку, которую поначалу приняли за жертву из-за измазанной в крови одежды...»

Безусловно, он довольно быстро понял, что является целью, и принял меры, но никакие меры не спасут против того, кто не готовит путей отступления. Его головорезы искали команду взрослых наемников, и одинокая девочка не привлекала внимания. Конечно, не только в особняк, но и в сам поселок не пускали незнакомцев, а новых людей тщательно проверяли, но для нее не стало проблемой ни пробраться внутрь периметра, ни пронести оружие. Труднее было найти пустынное место, где никто не обнаружил бы тайник. Четыре пулемета, автоматическая система наведения, маркировка целей по тепловому датчику, бронебойные патроны – одно нажатие на кнопку, и десятки одновременных смертей.

«...в собственной спальне в таком виде, что бывалые полицейские бледнели, отказываясь описывать изуверские пытки, которым его подвергли...»

Она аккуратно проследила за тем, чтобы он остался жив, лично всадив по пуле в оба колена фигуры, вошедшей в хозяйский санузел. Расчет оказался верен – даже такой параноик не ходит в сортир с пистолетом, и доползти до прикроватной тумбы он не успел. Он узнал ее сразу, и, судя по неподдельному изумлению, она не была удостоена даже последней строчки в списке его потенциальных врагов. У нее было два года, чтобы придумать для него десяток самых жутких казней, и десять минут, чтобы воплотить любую из них до приезда охраны поселка, – которая, впрочем, так и не появилась, впечатленная то ли устроенным шумом, то ли видом особняка, – и полчаса до приезда полиции. А он оказался просто жалким трусом, более всего боящимся собственной крови, боли и смерти – что и получил в полном объеме. Цель достигнута, теперь можно и умереть.

«...одновременно в крупные полицейские участки и новостные агентства десяти штатов. В пакетах были диски с подробной информацией обо всех убитых, с приложенными фотографиями и видеосъемкой. Все эти данные появились и в интернете, что усложнило работу полиции и привело к появлению возле участка, в котором содержалась девочка-убийца, пикетов с плакатами и лозунгами, – картинка на экране сменяется съемкой трехмесячной давности, на которой толпа что-то вразнобой вопит, тряся на камеру плакатами: «свободу супер-девочке», «она выполняла работу полиции, и за это полиция ее схватила», «героине не место в тюрьме»...»

Она не собиралась никому ничего объяснять и подготовила информацию лишь на случай, если претворить план в жизнь не удастся, и она погибнет, не добравшись до его глотки. Там было достаточно доказательств, чтобы даже его связи не помогли. Результат получился неожиданным – некоторые желтые СМИ назначили ее героем, и у них нашлись истеричные зрители, подхватившие речёвку.

«...Реджина Миллс приговорена к пожизненному заключению в колонии строгого режима «Сторибрук», Мэн, без права апелляции.»

Приговорили к жизни. Она никогда не планировала дальше его смерти и электрического стула. Раньше она стремилась выжить, чтобы осуществить свою месть, но теперь с этим покончено, а жизнь еще осталась. И что ей делать с этой жизнью?..

«...будто ей безразличен приговор, который... – Вдруг девочка неуклюже оступается на лестнице и кубарем катится вниз, увлекая за собой идущую впереди грузную охранницу. Лишь через пару секунд камера дергается в сторону закусившего губу тощего парня с пистолетом, к которому уже бегут трое полицейских. Девочку вздергивают на ноги и практически утаскивают обратно вглубь здания.»

Она смотрит на алую царапину, умостившуюся на шее охранницы над самым воротом. Сила вовремя указала ей на опасность, и первая пуля, которая должна была убрать слишком широкое препятствие с пути стрелка, прошла мимо. Вот и новый план. Она не позволит, чтобы кто-то снова пострадал за нее. Она продолжит делать то же, что и раньше, защищая своими действиями тех, кто не может защититься сам. Используя те методы, которые успела отработать до автоматизма за время своей мести.

 _Мотыляясь между двумя здоровенными полицейскими, девочка шевелит губами_ _, беззвучно проговаривая:_ _«Сто-ри-брук»._


End file.
